Rescue Me, Secure My Heart
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Couple - Sebagai seorang dokter, Mingyu hanya ingin istirahat tapi sepertinya takdir justru menyodorkan polisi yang tengah terluka padanya.


Kalian pecinta Meanie Couple pasti tahu saat Mingyu mengenakan seragam dokter dan Wonwoo mengenakan seragam polisi. Yup, cerita ini sepenuhnya lahir dari sana. Say hay untuk FF Meanie Couple pertama. Hahaha

 **Sebagai** seorang dokter, tentu ada hari dimana Mingyu merasa lelah dan jenuh. Begitu pula malam ini, karena tidak akan pernah ada kata menyenangkan untuk piket malam bagi seorang dokter. Menurut Mingyu, tidak ada kata menyenangkan untuk piket malam apapun pekerjaannya. Lembur selalu melelahkan.

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Mingyu harus tetap terjaga sepenuhnya. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Mingyu meletakan stetoskopnya di atas meja. Dia baru saja membantu seorang wanita yang tersedak lobak. Terdengar lucu bagi sebagian orang memang, tapi bisa saja lobak menjadi penyebab kematianmu jika tidak ada pertolongan segera.

"Dokter, gawat darurat sekarang juga!"

Seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan Mingyu tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tentu saja Mingyu tidak bisa protes dengan tingkah laku perawat tersebut karena dalam pekerjaannya, hal tersebut terjadi setiap hari, setiap saat. Dengan cepat Mingyu menyambar stetoskopnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jelaskan keadaannya."

"Polisi, tertembak di bahu kiri, detak jantung stabil tapi darah terus mengalir, aku takut dia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah."

Masuk dalam sebuah rungan, Mingyu melihat beberapa perawat sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada polisi tersebut. Dengan cepat Mingyu menempatkan diri disamping ranjang dan melihat bahu berdarah seorang pria.

"Keluarkan pelurunya."

Mendengar perintah tersebut dengan cekatan para perawat bergerak menyediakan peralatan yang Mingyu butuhkan. Tak sampai setengah jam, bahu polisi tersebut sudah diperban dengan rapi meski sisa darah masih berlumuran di baju seragamnya yang sudah tak terbentuk.

Setelah mencuci tangan, Mingyu berniat meninggalkan ruangan UGD dan mencari mesin pembuat kopi untuk memulihkan konsentrasinya. Namun, tanpa sengaja ujung matanya menangkap sosok polisi yang kini tergeletak di ranjang berbalutkan baju pasien. Dua perawat bersiap mendorong ranjang untuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Saat ranjang tersebut bergerak melewati Mingyu, baru dia melihat dengan jelas wajah polisi tersebut.

Begitu pucat, tubuhnya ramping. Bahkan menurut Mingyu terlalu ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa apalagi seorang polisi. Sosoknya rapuh. Apalagi saat Mingyu memandang wajah polisi tersebut. Wajahnya begitu tenang, lugu dan manis, membangkitkan rasa ingin melindungi dalam diri Mingyu.

"Permisi dok."

Mingyu memberi jalan pada perawat yang mendorong ranjang polisi tersebut. Kini matanya beralih ke seragam yang teronggok di bawah ranjang ruang UGD. Mingyu menghampiri seragam itu dan merentangkannya, mencari-cari dimana letak nama pemiliknya dijahit.

"Ah, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu kembali meletakkan seragam tersebut ke tempat semula dan menggeleng, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Entah kenapa nama Wonwoo terasa menyenangkan terucap di mulutnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju mesin pembuat kopi, Mingyu berjanji akan segera menemui Wonwoo saat dia sadar nanti.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo sadar. Sebenarnya kurang dari satu jam jadwal piket Mingyu sudah akan berakhir, tapi tekad Mingyu untuk menemui Wonwoo menghilangkan rasa lelah yang dia rasakan.

"Pagi."

"Pagi Dok."

Mingyu tersenyum. Tak disangka, suara makhluk yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah ternyata sangat kuat dan dalam.

"Joen Wonwoo-sshi?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu bisa melihat ujung bibirnya sedikit bergerak membenarkan panggilan tersebut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik, meski bahuku terasa sedikit nyeri." Jawab Wonwoo dengan gurauan lemah. Matanya berpindah dari wajah Mingyu ke _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada sebelah kiri jas putihnya.

Melihat arah pandangan Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum samar dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran kertas yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan pasien yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bisa tertembak Wonwoo-sshi?"

"Pengejaran penjarah, kami lengah dan tidak menyangka salah satu dari mereka membawa pistol."

Mingyu terus menyibukkan diri dengan laporan kesehatan pasien lain. Hanya mengeluarkan suara rendah sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan semua ucapan Wonwoo.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan, harus berlarian sepanjang hari menangkap bajingan." Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya dari lembaran kertas dan menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu terpaku, karena meski tak ada jawaban darinya, bibir Wonwoo mengulas senyum lembut yang membuat detak jantung Mingyu sejenak berpacu.

Menurut Mingyu, wajah diam Wonwoo sangat tampan, tenang dan sedikit dingin. Tapi satu senyuman bisa mengubah wajah dingin tersebut secerah sinar matahari. Mingyu memang terdengar menjijikkan tapi senyum Wonwoo benar-benar sangat indah dan juga menggoda.

Mingyu harus mengerahkan seluruh kendali diri agar wajahnya tetap datar. Meski sebenarnya tangan Mingyu sudah gatal ingin menyentuh pipi Wonwoo, membelainya. Pria ini benar-benar memiliki daya tarik yang membuat Mingyu goyah. Seorang Kim Mingyu yang bisa mengatasi semua hal dan bisa menghadapi siapapun.

"Mingyu-sshi?"

Sebuah suara menyela percakapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati dokter lain tengah berdiri di sana.

"Jeonghan-sshi." Jawab Mingyu saraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukankah jam piketmu sudah habis setengah jam lalu?"

Mingyu memasang wajah terkejut dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebenarnya Mingyu tahu jam piketnya sudah habis tapi entah kenapa ia enggan meninggalkan ruangan Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya begitu." Mingyu tersenyum lemah dan melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada Wonwoo. Bahunya terangkat sejenak memberi isyarat sudah waktunya dia pergi tapi Wonwoo menghentikannya.

"Kim Mingyu-sshi."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menempatkan pandangan pada sosok Wonwoo.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo kembali mengulas senyuman dan Mingyu berani bersumpah wajahnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi. Mingyu yakin wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat bodoh hingga Jeonghan mengerutkan kening memandangnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dalam perjalanannya meninggalkan rumah sakit, Mingyu mulai menghitung waktu yang harus dia habiskan sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu beruntung, karena hari itu dia tidak mendapat piket malam seperti biasanya. Sore sebelum matahari tenggelam, Mingyu sudah melangkahkan kaki dengan tegas menuju ruang kerjanya. Setelah meletakkan tas dan menyambar stetoskop serta laporan kesehatan pasien, Mingyu segera mengarahkan tujuannya ke kamar Wonwoo. Saat masuk, Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Halo."

Mingyu sekali lagi disapa senyum lembut Wonwoo sebelum melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan. Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya ketika Mingyu duduk disebelahnya dan bukan di kursi.

"Pemeriksaan rutin."

Jawab Mingyu melihat ekspresi bertanya yang tergambar di wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung memosisikan stetoskop di telinganya, sebelah tangan dengan cekatan meletakkan ujung stetoskop di atas jantung Wonwoo berdetak.

"em—Mingyu-sshi."

Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya lurus ke mata Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersentak lemah karena terkejut.

"Hm?"

Mingyu masih memosisikan stetoskop di dada Wonwoo dan setiap detiknya, Mingyu bisa merasakan detak jantung Wonwoo yang semakin mengentak. Di sisi lain Wonwoo bisa merasakan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di telinganya. Ada yang berbeda dengan cara Mingyu memperlakukannya. Pandangan dokter tampan itu tenang menggoda, sentuhannya lembut menggelitik. Jarak mereka duduk memang terlihat wajar, tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan sebelah paha Mingyu menekan sisi pinggangnya. Wonwoo membuang pandangannya, memandang kemana pun selain wajah Mingyu.

"Jeonghan-sshi baru saja memeriksaku."

"Begitu? Tapi pasti ada yang salah, jantungmu berdetak terlalu cepat untuk ukuran normal Wonwoo-sshi."

Wonwoo menelan ludah sambil menunduk malu. Orang sering memujinya tampan, tapi sekarang dia merasa gugup berhadapan dengan wajah tampan pria lain. Sejenak Wonwoo menangkap senyum miring Mingyu sebelum tangannya berpindah ke dada kanan Wonwoo. Ujung stetoskop menyentuh puting Wonwoo pelan, membuatnya tersedak dan seketika tangannya menyambar pergelangan tangan Mingyu.

"Hm?" tanya Mingyu pelan ketika jari-jari kurus Wonwoo memenjarakan pergelangan tangannya. Sebelah tangan Mingyu yang bebas menggenggam lembut tangan Wonwoo menenangkan. Mingyu kemudian meletakkan stetoskop diatas meja, sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Wonwoo dengan tegas sebelum melirik pintu singkat.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Suara Wonwoo memecahkan kesunyian. Perlahan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Mingyu di tangannya. Mingyu membebaskan tangannya dan membenarkan posisi bantal Wonwoo sebelum membiarkannya berbaring.

Wonwoo segera memejamkan mata setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Dalam hati berharap Mingyu akan segera meninggalkannya sendirian sebelum hal memalukan lain terjadi. Tapi beban di sisi ranjang belum menghilang, Wonwoo justru merasakan tekanan ringan di sisi ranjang yang lain.

Penasaran, Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sebelah tangan Mingyu bersadar di sisi lain tubuh Wonwoo. Memenjarakan Wonwoo dalam kungkungan dada bidangnya. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu gugup, sebelah tangannya terulur membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Mingyu-sshi?"

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo, Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku suka suaramu, tenang dan merdu. Aku juga suka senyummu, indah."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya gugup mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Sejujurnya, pria di atasnya ini memang sangat tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki senyum yang memesona. Tapi Wonwoo tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya seorang pria merasa senang dipuji oleh pria lain. Wonwoo mengerang dalam hati. Sama sekali tak habis pikir bagaimana tembakan di bahunya bisa mendatangkan situasi seperti ini.

"Um—Mingyu-sshi, kupikir seharusnya kau pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi."

Wonwoo refleks menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Sama sekali tak menyadari senyum jahil yang muncul setelah melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"Aku akan pergi setelah selesai denganmu."

Seketika Wonwoo mematung, tangannya mengepal menggenggam jas Mingyu berusaha memantapkan jarak yang masih tersisa. Tapi Mingyu bukan pria yang mudah menyerah, sebelah tangannya membelai pipi Wonwoo. Menggoyahkan sedikit kendali yang masih Wonwoo miliki.

Perlahan Mingyu menunduk, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua dan menjatuhkan ciuman ringan di ujung bibir Wonwoo. Menikmati reaksi Wonwoo yang sangat polos. Kemudian perhatian Mingyu teralihkan oleh bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka dihadapannya.

Wonwoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mingyu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo dalam ciuman terbuka.

Mingyu tidak mendesak, tidak juga mencium dengan penuh gairah. Mingyu menggoda ringan, lidahnya membelai sepanjang garis bibir Wonwoo. Memangut pelan hingga erangan rendah lolos dari tenggorokannya.

"Umm—Ngh."

Tangan Mingyu membelai garis rahang Wonwoo, memberikan sentuhan menenangkan sebelum lidahnya mendorong masuk dalam mulut Wonwoo. Mengecap rasa manis yang begitu memabukkan, meruntuhkan semua rencana demonstrasi teknik yang ingin ia gunakan untuk menggoda Wonwoo. Yang Mingyu tahu, saat ini lidahnya membelai dengan brutal, memangut kasar hingga Wonwoo merintih didalam pelukannya.

"Hah—Ahn—Min, Mingyu-sshi—Eungh."

Mingyu merasakan sengatan panas menjalar disamping tubuhnya ketika tangan Wonwoo mencengkeram kemeja tipisnya dibalik jas putih. Ujung jari Wonwoo menusuk kulitnya dengan rasa nikmat yang memabukkan. Ingin rasanya Mingyu menguasai Wonwoo disini. Diranjang rumah sakit yang sempit ini. Menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan pelan, cepat, dan dengan banyak cara. Tapi sedikit kewarasan masih mampu membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Mingyu menyeret bibirnya pelan hingga membelai lembut cuping telinga Wonwoo. Menegak aroma Wonwoo yang memenuhi indra penciumannya. Tangan Wonwoo masih mencengkeram sisi tubuh Mingyu. Dalam diam mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang sejenak hanya dipenuhi oleh Mingyu dan bibirnya yang bergerak liar.

"Wonwoo-sshi?"

Mingyu berbisik di telinga Wonwoo. Tak ada jawaban, tapi ujung jari Wonwoo yang mulai bergerak membelai punggung Mingyu memberikannya keberanian untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi maukah kau menghabiskan siangmu denganku? Kau bisa menemaniku minum kopi sambil minum jus."

Terdengar dengusan singkat, membuat Mingyu menarik kepalanya yang sejak tadi masih bersandar ringan di lekuk leher Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya kau melakukannya sebelum menciumku."

Wonwoo menghela nafas singkat dan menyibak rambut Mingyu yang menutupi keningnya. Mingyu tersenyum menyesal mendengar ucapan Wonwoo tapi dengan cepat digantikan oleh cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja sebelum Jeonghan-sshi menemukanmu disini."

"Tidak masalah untukku."

"Aku akan melaporkan kelakuanmu sebagai pelecehan seksual terhadap pasien Mingyu-sshi."

Mingyu tertawa rendah dan berdiri. Memandang Wonwoo sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk dan mengecup ringan ujung hidung Wonwoo.

"Jangan lupa janjimu siang ini."

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu singkat sebagai jawaban sebelum senyum lembut merekah di bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti siang Wonwoo-sshi."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Mingyu berjalan ringan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan senyum merekah. Ternyata piket malam tidak selalu buruk seperti yang dipikirkannya jika Mingyu bisa bertemu dengan seseorang semanis Wonwoo. Dalam hati, Mingyu berterimakasih kepada siapa pun yang mengatur jadwal piket mingguannya. Khususnya satu minggu ini.

 **_Tamat_**


End file.
